robin_brightfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin Bright Science Fiction Writer
'Out of this World' Vol. 2, # 4, 1993, and 'Ride!' she said' (1996), Risqué magazine, UK. In Hungarian translation, ‘Sas’ in Oszirisz Országa [in English, ‘Special Angel Service’ in Land of Osiris], Cherubion Press, Debrecen, Hungary, 1996, pp.184-91, `Bevezetés a Valhallába’ in Universzum Örokösei [‘Valhalla for Starters’ in Inheritors of the Universe], Cherubion Press, 1996, pp. 143-7, ‘Fegyverforgatás Mestere’ in A Galaxis Császára [`Master Arms Practitioner’ in Emperor of the Galaxy], Cherubion Press, 1997, pp.281-6, http://www.cherubion.hu/ . 'Well, it was like this doc...' at Ruthie's Club, a story of alien abduction, March 2009, and 'All For Naught Orphan Ufonaut' in Shelter of Daylight, Sam's Dot Publishing (2010). `Love Bugs`, 1KM1KT, One Thousand Monkeys, One Thousand Typewriters, http://www.1km1kt.net/fiction/love-bugs , Thursday, June 9, 2011, and `Deus Ex Machina`in John Thiel (ed.) Surprising Stories, Oort Cloud Publications, VacHume Press, September 2013, # 33, http://surprisingstories.dcwi.com/deus.htm , `Galactic Guardian: Twenty First Century Schizoid Man`, January 2014, # 34, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV34/galactic.htm , the play, `The House That MAP Built`, January 2016, # 40, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV40/HouseMap.htm , the play `Mobile Armoured Personnel`, May 2016, # 41, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV41/Mobile.htm , the play `Valhalla For Starters`, September 2016, # 42, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV42/valhalla.html , the play `MAP II: Deus Ex Machina`, January 2017, # 43, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV43/DeusExMachina.htm, `Her Killers`, May 2018, # 47, http://surprisingstories.thiels.us/SSV47/HERKILLERS.htm , `Apple 2` in Charles Rector (ed.) Fornax # 14, January 2017, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-14.pdf , `Killed By An Idiot And Its Son` Fornax # 15, February 2017, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-15.pdf , `Idiots From The Planet Idiom`, Fornax # 17, April 2017, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-17.pdf , `The Last Tramp`, Fornax # 18, May 2017, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-18.pdf, `An Eyeless Brainless Creature That Can’t Breed`, Fornax # 19, June 2017, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-19.pdf , `R Spynes Amanga`, Fornax 20th, September 2017, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-20.pdf, `The Worship Of The Evil Things`, Fornax Halloween 2017: The Unnumbered Horror, October 2017, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/FornaxHalloween2017.pdf , `Doom Laden`, Fornax # 21, March 2018, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-21.pdf , `The Age Of Kibla Khan`, Fornax # 22, May 2018, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-22.pdf, 'The Soup Insiders', Fornax # 23, July 2018, Heavy Adze On TV: A Manga Babes Adventure, 'The Japanese Manga Authority`s (JAM) response was to make some opposition. Positing that Heavy Adze was a dangerous criminal virus identical with the `serpent`s seed` of men that had inveigled its way into the host womb of the human species` futanarian race of women with her own penis` semen to steal her `seed` and enslave and devour her as her alien parasite, JAM concluded that the Holy Spirit Jesus said would teach after him was also a character in the plot, so they created R Spynes Amanga as the Holy Spirit of the JAM in the image of Eve ..,' JustFiction Edition, March 29, 2018, 68 pp, 'Flesh Fiction` in Ray Palm (ed.) Ray X X-Rayer #142, November 8, 2018, http://efanzines.com/Fornax/Fornax-23.pdf , 'No Heir Apparently' (p. 5), in New Lamps for Old! # 5, The Official Organ of the e-APA # 179, March 2019, Killed By An Idiot And Its Son: A Play, 'High above the city of New Coala Coco. The symbols of the city pan out before the eyes of the audience. The Twin Coala Coco Towers in the shape of two classic Coala Coco bottles, Coala Coco Light, and Coala Coco Zero, and the company headquarters (CCHQ) in the form of a classic Coala Coco can with squiggly straw attached; serving as a satellite broadcasting and receiving telecommunications` mast. The open air public bathing facilities, with the Coala Coco logo visible at the bottom on the marble in the still cool waters of the early evening, and surrounded by beach umbrellas in the Coala Coco colors` insignia awaiting tomorrows` residents and local inhabitants` poolside cavortings at the Coala Coco hotel, which is an iconoclast`s dream shaped like a `real thing` drink. Poolside attendant: `Coala Coco is it!` The huge modern art exhibit in the center of the city of New Coala Coco is a Coala Coco ring pull. Tho` slightly bent, as if recently discarded, it nevertheless takes center stage in platinum and gold. Opposite the icon is the Coala Coco Exhibition Center (CCEC) where the event is to transpire which will change the course of human history.' JustFiction! Edition, November 27, 2018, 112 pp, Supramazonic: A Play Almost In Japanese, 'The flame-haired symbol of a she-devil appeared in connection with some innocuous brand of cosmetics and, seconds later, the Doc, observing a car with the number FON 2, raised two fingers, giving a V-for-victory sign to the driver, then reversed the signal in that time-honored Delta-of-Venus gesture suggesting readiness for sex. The creature inside the vehicle couldn't readily be described as ass human. For the thing had no hair and scaly skin of a greenish hue. Leering expansively and using thumb and forefinger, it pointed in the direction of a medieval church some four hundred meters away. Dr Lu spins on hir heel and makes off at a fast clip towards the not-too-distant crenelated rectangle outlined in darkness against the darkening sky ..,' JustFiction! Edition, January 2, 2019, R Spynes Amanga: A Play, 'Outside The Olfactory Ass Spines Manga Babe Movie Company Studios at Long Beach, California, West Coast of the United States of America. Irish production manager, R Smell O`Vision, keeps on glancing fitfully at his watch as the new science fiction canon begins to emerge from the processing apertures of his portable My Little Eye Film Lab. He`s talking like he`s empowered by the Holy Spirit to convince others of his mission. It`s as if he already knows the huge numbers of converts his ambition can be relied upon to make his. He speaks as if to a huge throng even tho` there`s no one there, or as is the case here, a single interlocutor, R Cell O` Vision, Irish productions` manager at Ass Spines Manga Babe in charge of `phone sales', JustFiction! Edition, January 4, 2019, 161 pp. Taken Up By The Raptor: A Play, 'The footsteps cease at the door and a figure can be seen outlined through the frosted glass panel. The handle turns and the woman walks in. Rob disappears behind a wall of jars and tubes; he can be heard at intervals, shuffling about, running water into sinks, generally keeping himself out of harm's way. MAP, on the other hand, seems merely to adjust his loose stance by the bench in order to confront his uninvited guest, 'Pat Horner! What brings you to this neck of the woods?' There are images from nature of slugs with salt on their tails curling up in his mind as Pat moves past him; the clicking of her heels making it impossible to concentrate. Map holds his head in his hands visibly trying to concentrate. It`s as if someone is dragging their nails across a chalk board, and indeed the audience hears the sound and sees the horrendous image of a woman`s nails dragging screaming notes from a chalk board as she drags her fingernails down.' JustFiction! Edition, January 25, 2019. Deus Ex Machina: A Play, The forms of the aliens are revealed amidst the alien artifacts, working and communicating, while the WASP Dictatorship idyll of genetically engineered superbeings are depicted in typically fascist scenes with beachballs and swimming pools familiar from the 1930s. MAP and Evie are physically very close indeed to the appearance of the alien life forms; implying that the aliens are in fact more human than the WASPs: 'The rising self-esteem of the Asian nations - due largely to the success of the trade-wars waged by the Sino-Nippon technopolies - had led them to reject the West's cultural hegemony. However, the rest of the world's women were still fashion victims, succumbing to fetishistic decadence, becoming slavish followers of the cult of the stiletto-teetering arse-pouter.' JustFiction! Edition, February 15, 2019, 'It's a 1970s school playground at an English Comprehensive with concrete and white paint indicating where basketball and soccer equipment can be used. The schoolchildren are busily plaguing each other while a small knot of more knowing adult seeming youths gather together in a tight band and begin chanting, `We won the war in nineteen fifty-four.` One of the boys tries to make a correction, `Shouldn't that be nineteen forty-five? Nazi Germany was defeated in 1945, wasn`t it? The Second World War? Nineteen thirty-nine to nineteen forty-five?' The chant goes on, and on with little or no variation. The smallest boy in the playground knew a different story, but he wasn't telling. Instead, he cast his mind back to a time before, a time when he'd been safe and happy, a place in which he'd been cared for by tall blonde men and women who one day told him he was going to a place called Earth.' JustFiction! Edition, February 20, 2019, Little Red Riding And Robin - Hoods: A Play, 'Little Red Riding Hood is carrying her wicker basket along the forest's winding path to grandma's house. She`s so called because of the cape she always wears, clasped at her throat by a golden brooch, made by mountain elves and cast in the shape of a dragon with what isn`t totally obvious to an objective scrutiny its penis in its mouth and that, as one looks at it, grins back and winks conspiratorially.' JustFiction! Ediiton, March 2019, The House That MAP Built: A Play, 'Scenes of UFOs descending with silver suited space aliens disembarking, or little green men and other types and varieties commonly supposed to emerge from flying saucers. Amid stereotypical Hollywood, 'Babylon', drug orgy scenes a smiling husband and wife sit at a dinner table with their two regulation kids and spear and chew thoughtfully with their forks at the undistinguished meat. It`s surrealism to a high degree of banana soufflé, ''JustFiction! Edition, March 2019,'' Trunco Butto: The Oiled Warrior, ''‘The starships were gone for long ages, and the people of the Earth learned many of its secrets, which they called supernature, or mother science, and they bred huge spiders to catch whatever appeared in the heavens above and beyond the blue skies and pinkly luminous sunburnished clouds of the planet. Occasionally there’d be some furor skywards and the peculiar mass of the intelligent arachnid would be scene scurrying across its invisible web towards a starship caught in its web. It’d become a part of the Earth’s scientific ecosphere that returning ships could rely on the spiderly superscience of nature to give them a safe harbor. The starships would hang there in the silvery clouds as dark shapes beneath the bone white moon; as flies trapped in ice, their location pinpointed by their relation to the constellations of the diamond bodies of the stars. The starship Perseus, kept hanging amidst the fogs about the moon, its location had by reference to its namesake constellation, Perseus, was all very fine and good from a romantic perspective, but the engines were cold and dead, and the vessel couldn’t any longer reach the belt of Aurora to escape with its crew beyond the barrier.' JustFiction! Edition, April 2019, ''Apple 2 and other stories, 'Bartholomew made a stab at what appeared to be a large fat sausage on his plate. Moving aside what looked like a couple of large potatoes, he made another stab at the apparent sausage, "It'd be difficult for the woman to sexually reproduce human brains without it." Bartholomew chewed on fully thoughtful.' Read more about Bartholomew, 'Flesh Fiction', and his unusual associates, like Caucasian Mysterious from 'Rag Time Blew' in Apple 2 and other stories, 'if'n they want the knickers from the car, which is why the knickers are friends only with each other, so they can get in and out without being trapped in the tin by the car nibbles. No matter how small the bigot in it, or how much the pedestrian bigotry's attractive, the knickers have to avoid being stuffed in the tin of the car nibble, because left in the cars it's evidence on the backseat.' JustFiction! Edition, April, 2019. Apple stew and Bother stories, 'Because Satan had been an angel, and was then a serpent, Biffer supposed that angels had been serpents, and the history of the Mesozoic period of Earth`s evolution agreed. Saurians were the dominant life form on Earth 248 M.a., while hominids didn`t appear until 220 M.a., so there`d been plenty of time for the saurians to develop space travel and leave to colonize the planets amongst the stars. Read more of Biff Splinter's fabulous insights within the pages of, Apple Stew and Bother stories, and also the conclusions of Biff Blunt's amazing research thesis at his local University in Juniperberg, California county, Free Orange State, because they gave you one every summer. Biff had been told by his supervisor, Ace Beaver, that it`d to be reduced by 900, 000 words, `Although it used to be that theses could be of any length, gangsters rule, which means that everybody not only has to pay for everything twice, but that they have to keep paying for everything, no matter how long they live, because that`s how gangsters thrive.' Biff was trapped. 'So? I have to write a million words? Tall order.' Just Fiction! Edition, May 2019. Apple lone and Mother stories, 'G. G. Hurrihome was looking up at the moon from his crater in Los Angeles, California, on the west coast of the United States of America, or at least he was trying to, because the seagull shit on the window was prevalent enough to interfere with his appreciation of the bone white sphere with his face on it.' It's G.G., and more in Apple lone and Mother stories where Biff Blunt's features can also be ogled, 'Having biffed, Biff biffed on with his micre-corder. Holding the ring on his finger that contained the voice-activated recording device, Biff bluntly began to speak, "The eagle was the symbol of men, and the Al Uqab was female, which accorded with the Jews’ escape from Egypt's Pharaoh Thutmose III, when it was 'the feminine spirit of God', 'the Shekinah', that is, the 'spirit mother' leading them to Palestine." Biff consulted his Bible again. Uttering sharply, "Exodus: 29: 46," Biff then spoke the word, ’Sakina’, aloud " سكينة ", reading from his notes in Arabic, "She is 'tranquility' amongst the Moslems of the nations of Islam, whereas the Al Uqab approximates to what the west calls a 'muthah', an Afro-American term for a mother’s physical defense of her young."', JustFiction! Edition, May, 2019. MAP: A Compendium of Honor, 'In ‘Castration Complex’ MAP returns to the past to discover a more than dark secret, and in ‘Deus Ex Machina’ the secret becomes ever darker. In ‘Galactic Guardian’ the darkness of schizophrenia looms, while in ‘If music be the food of love …’ space cowboys ride the range once more. In ‘Little Red Riding and Robin – Hoods’ some nursery crymes are committed, and in ‘Love Bugs’ MAP irons out a few. In Mobile Armored Personnel (MAP) our hero indulges in some mighty space opera, while ‘Mythopoea’ is much more of a cerebral trip. ‘Special Angel Service’ sees a return to space operatics, and ‘Supramazonic’ is in the tradition of Japanese Manga. In ‘The House that Map Built’ we find an ancient shoggoth in its labyrinth, before ‘Valhalla For Starters’ for returning space opera buffs. In ‘Baby MAP’ our hero returns to his childhood, and in ‘Mapina’ he experiences gender education. An evil alien is encountered in ‘The MAP Of The Evil Alien’, and in ‘“Ride!” she said’ MAP doesn’t argue. Finally, in `Well, it was like this doc . . .` MAP meets the friendliest alien ever, and she isn’t ET!', JustFiction! Edition, May, 2019. Science Fiction In Hungarian The only member of the Science Fiction and Fantasy Writers of America (SFWA) in Hungary who was `Active`, according to the 2013 Membership Directory, http://www.sfwa.org/member-links/member-list/ , Robin Bright wrote three short stories under the pseudonym, Robin Usher, translated and published in SF anthologies by Cherubion Press, in Hungary`s second city, Debrecen, between 1996 and 1997; `Sas` in Osirisz Orszá''ga'', `Bevezetés A Vallhalábá` in Universzum ''Ö''rokö''sei'', and `Fegyerverforgatás Mestere` in Á G''alaxisz Gászara''. The stories were part of a series of adventures featuring a futuristic secret agent, MAP. Other tales appearing later in English featured the same character as a Hollywood, Babylon, style adventurer. The author painted detailed scenes on a large canvas with broader expansive brush strokes for the scene settings to his creation`s enthusiasm for life, which here can be found amongst others awaiting professional publication https://www.wattpad.com/user/RobinBright ,